What We Should Of Done
by streak of blood
Summary: What if the Inner Senshi were serial killers and the Outer Senshi were working to stop them. Senshi abilities are slightly different but still the same general thing.
1. The Senshi of Ice

**The Senshi Of Ice**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon**

Emiko dashed into the bathroom and shot out a gallon of vomit. It was a crazy day and she was sick as a dog trying to deal with it. She noticed it was freezing in there but she had to deal with it. She seriously _still_ had a mess of work to do but her concern now was washing vomit off her school uniform because she couldn't get another one.

She scrubbed wildly just thinking, "why, did she have to try so hard? The smart girls get called nerds and all that crap, yet she felt like a salmon trying to blend in with eagles understanding math. She worked way harder but got the same torment."

She crashed her head down on the edge of the sink when a very..._odd_ sound entered her ears. It sounded sort of like crying, but the person sounded like they were out of it. The faint sobbing voice was just so distorted. Emiko thought she was alone.

She was going to get out when she noticed something moving, she gazed at one of the mirrors noticing that new mist was forming on it, it was forming... numbers. "What the fuck?" She said, she then had a thought: "maybe some force wanted to give her the answers. Yeah _that_'ll happen." She tried to grab her backpack she set down next to her but there was nothing. She scanned the room and it was leaned against an open stall.

Was someone messing with her? Every stall was open she couldn't see anyone. She opened her bag and pulled out a worksheet, her eyes widened and then a smile grew. She hadn't touched it yet but it was done. Every question, detailed work shown She'd been washing her uniform out for a few minutes but this was unreal.

It was a little weird the answers were what was on the mirror but whatever. She pulled out another worksheet, it was also done but the handwriting was different. It was really difficult to read. She pulled out a third, it just had scribbles all over it. As she looked threw the crying grew louder and louder each page just with more scribbles. She then reached one that said, "this is as much as you could do Emiko." In perfect handwriting.

She got up and tried to dash out but running on this floor was hard. Almost like it was frozen. The crying paused and then came that girls very out of it, almost otherworldly voice. "Keep looking you'll see what you wanted." Emiko slowly reached in pulling out the next worksheet. On it was a drawing of her math teacher being strangled by a pair of hands that extended off the page.

It was so life like she could almost see him gasping for air. She had to get out. She lunged to the door but all that happened she touched the Handle was a nearing frostbite upon her hand.

The door was covered in ice she didn't know what was going on but the window was probably her best bet, the crying was continuing as she carefully traveled across the floor when she stopped in her tracks seeing a face in the mirror. It was a young girl with blue hair and a very spacey look in her eye. She was weirdly innocent looking. Emiko turned around seeing no person, but a pillar of ice.

Pillars of ice were raising around the room the temperature was dropping insanely. Emiko huddled in a corner noticing the girls reflection going from pillar to pillar. She _was_ the one crying leaving a trail of tiny ice crystals around the room.

Emiko then noticed something else those crystals were in the shapes of numbers 4s 7s 9s,. The answers to the first few questions. "Why are you doing this?!" Emiko screamed. The crying grew louder and louder until Emiko felt something. A 4 landed on her. Then came a hand Emiko turned to see the face from the mirror wearing what looked like a sailor senshi costume with a blue skirt, and the shirt had numbers written all over it.

Those eyes seemed to be staring off in space yet still peering into Emiko's soul. Crystals continued emerging from them "Do you get how I did your work?" The girl said in a very sweet but still spacey sounding voice. She pulled out Emiko's arm and made an icicle In her other hand. Emiko braced as it pierced her skin writing out the equation.

Emiko was surprised she could still feel it as she was so numb. That girls face just filled her mind all else was leaving. She somehow knew it was getting colder but she couldn't feel a thing. It was just those spacey yet innocent eyes.

A few minutes later Emiko was found lying on the bathroom floor. Everyone was baffled as the autopsy said she froze to death. This is the tale of victim 29. As of now the senshi of ice has claimed 64 victims.


	2. The Senshi of Fire

**The senshi of fire**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon**

Moegi pulled out his hammer and started hitting a nail into the side of the door. His family wanted him to take over their business but being an architect was what he loved. Building homes was just perfect for him he loved the idea that children would grow up in this structure he designed.

This was his final look through before the family moves in it was a very successful apprenticeship I'm a few years he would be a full fledged architect and get to help build something like a skyscraper. He took a moment dreaming of designing something that stuck out in Tokyo. The whole world would notice it and just wonder, "how did he come up with that?"

He was then pulled away by a knock at the door. Confused he whipped it open seeing a note left upon the doorstep it read, "This home is a sturdy one, but the only children who could grow up here are ones who continue growing after being crushed by 3 tons of wood. I can see the future, your future. In a few days the people you expected to see at your party will be avoiding your funeral."

"Well that is odd" He thought. Then rage overtook him when he looked at the plants that were growing around the house and they appeared to be burned. He noticed a flower that was still on fire and stomped it out. He went in the house to call the actual architect and let him know and a bad thought came by.

There had been a lot of major fires around the area lately. A few witnesses reported seeing a girl with long black hair and a red skirt running by before the flames. She has been given the nicknames: the silence before the storm, and burning mistress. She couldn't be real right?

When he turned on the phone not a sound escaped it. He went to the phone in the kitchen and noticed the oven was on. He definitely didn't turn it on. So he opened it and inside was some overdone chicken. Another note dropped reading, " I like chicken but this ones over done. You won't be though, I will make sure your skin is a perfect golden brown and every organ will melt in my mouth.

I'm a shitty cook, but you're special, I know I'll get it right with you." Moegi thought this had to be a prank but he leaped when every smoke detector in the house erupted with sound. He attempted to dash out of the house but when he reached the door she was holding the knob.

"Were you really gonna leave this house you were so proud of?" She said angrily. He then attempted to plead with her, "Don't destroy this house so many people worked so hard on it!" He gazed at her as in one hand the nob melted dripping to the ground while in the other she held a burning butcher knife.

Moegi continued pleading and she looked at him for a second giving a wink. She then sat down and began praying, "fire, ocean, earth, star..." He was now panicking as the walls were engulfed with smoke.

His mind was racing all he attempting to shake her but there was no hint of response. She just kept going, "wood, rock, metal..."He noticed her shirt was supposed to be white but it was pitch black with soot except for one handprint. Someone touched her side. As they were burning to death.

She moved her head rising a gigantic dragon of flame in the rooms center. It shook it's giant fangs around the room until the smoke made seein impossible.

Moegi was traveling toward where he knew a window was but before he could reach it rubble dropped around him and as he covered himself burning mistress' boot dug into his back. He looked up to see her with a flame in her hand. The flame transformed to look...like Moegi's face. She smiled and Moegi passed out from the smoke.

The house burned down and Moegi is still considered missing. This was the tale of victim 42. Currently the senshi of fire has claimed 71 victims.

**Thank you for reviewing Moonie02**


	3. The Senshi of Lightning

**The senshi of lightning**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon**

**Ok I have no explanation for issues with the last chapter I posted, it wasn't like that when I submitted it**

Daisuke was cheerful. He had run away from home a few days ago and this wonderful girl, she cooked amazing food everyday and knitted him clothes that would always keep him toasty when it's frigid. Apparently she did this for a lot of kids, there was a little girl in here when he first got here he didn't know what ever happened to her.

He thought about the little girl for a second he was worried it would upset...hmm the girl that took him in never even said her name. He didn't want to upset her but he decided he would go ask it was important right.

He started walking through the apartment to her. The place was spotless, the walls were decorated in drawings from other kids. He then noticed a large hole in the wall with cracks running out like spider webs. Gosh he never noticed that before. he would let her know about that.

He proceeded into the kitchen which had sort of weird wall paper, it was supposed to be an African seen but it was so creepy. He guessed it was normal in the wild but still disgusting, it was dotted with various animal corpses in pools of blood around them. There were also a few packs of lions with glowing red fangs and a few scenes of the lions battling brutally about to claw each other's throats open. It was so life like, the weirdest part was a group of lion cubs that appeared to be afraid of the fights hiding behind a lioness. Yet the lioness was the most sinister looking character upon the wall.

His attention was driven away by the pleasant aroma filling the room from the meal the girl was preparing. He walked up to her, she was wearing a green skirt and a white shirt that had a few tears and she had a few bruises on her arms and a black eye, he didn't want to ask about those either.

She turned to him with a welcoming smile, "I'm working on something good for you Daisuke."

"Yeah I know, my family never would've never done anything like this all they did was fight. I'm so happy I'm here." He responded.

"We'll it sure is a pleasure having you around." She said

"Yeah, so... I'm sorry to point this out but there's a big hole in the wall outside this room." He told her quietly.

Her expression dropped to a glare and she dug her fingers into the pot, into boiling water but not noticing. "I had to deal with that little shit!" She shouted. Daisuke gazed at her in terror as she just returned to looking happy to see him, "You don't need to worry about it."

"Do you mean that girl who was here when I got here?" He asked sheepishly.

The her expression went to a stone cold and she screamed in a way that made Daisuke's blood curdle, she ripped the nearest table from its bolts in the floor and violently smashed it into the wall creating a crater. Daisuke didn't know what other to do then run out.

However the door needed a key to get threw either side. He heard the ominous taps of her boots coming into the living room. "You alright?" She said sweetly

Daisuke was at a loss for words. She continued toward him seeming completely loving and kind. Her hand touched the TV, "this junk is scaring you, isn't it?" Some cartoon was playing yet the girls hand somehow altered it. On the screen was, a panda, 2 children, and a dog.

The panda was dancing yet it now seemed to be falling, gasping and screaming, the 2 children cried, they were animated but the emotion looked so real. The white on the panda turned red and the dog started to gnaw it's legs. Daisuke shielded his eyes as the crying filled the room and couldn't help look as the dog tore it's own leg out before the screen exploded in a mighty blast.

The girl just continued looking at him cocking her head with her smile completely unchanged. Daisuke just continued staring at her, "How? How did you do that."

"How did I do what?" She looked questioningly at him.

"The tv?" He said terror clear in his voice.

Her expression was still intact, "Daisuke, you are seeing things. You may need shock therapy." His eyes widened as sparks flew from her left hand making a stream of lightning between her hands. She took a step toward him and he scanned the room, there was nowhere to run.

She continued toward him as every light in the room exploded and as the glass passed her piercing her cheeks her expression changed. She now looked like a complete maniac. Her eyes had a desire to cause pain and her mouth was in a twisted smile, teeth grinding and drawing blood from her own tongue.

Daisuke had one chance, he clenched the pocket knife he always carried. He couldn't let her see it surprise was his only chance. "I understand you have to." He said desperately trying to sound calm as he walked toward her. Before she touched him he asked, "can I have a hug?" He went in for it but before his hand could twitch he felt a bone crushing clench filling his body with electricity.

A tear dropped from her as she grunted. You tried to hurt me after I did so much for you. The lightning amplified and that was it. Daisuke's body was used later as a puppet to torment his family before their electrocution.

This was the tale of victim 19. As of now the senshi of lightning has claimed 60 victims.

**I really liked Sailor Jupiter as a kid, which makes it even more fun to bring out her inner psycho. All reviews are much appreciated.**


	4. The Senshi of Love

**The senshi of love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon**

Ryota and Kameyo walked down the trail and dust flew up under from their feet as they struggled to look around in this dark night. The trees all seemed to glare at them there leaves morphed into eyes and mouths. It was hard to see the moon and stars even though it was a clear night.

Ryota took one look at his sister. She may be tough but she knew nothing about directions and there's no way she could find her way out of here. He had to follow her on all her little adventures and help her get home even though she was older. At least she didn't act high and mighty because she's older like a lot of siblings.

Kameyo looked at her brother. She was glad he always tagged along because she really couldn't find her way home but he thought poorly of her. She has helped him with things like writing essays from time to time. Well at least he didn't constantly insult her like a lot of siblings.

suddenly Kameyo shrieked as her foot jammed in something. It was a deer carcass but it wasn't... It wasn't killed by another animal. The thing was sliced in half! There was a perfect cut down the middle separating the creatures eyes and proceeding through the body. The pool of blood engulfed thousands of twigs. "What could have done that?" Kameyo demanded.

"I have no idea." Ryota replied. Kameyo took a picture of it on her phone before Ryota pulled her along.

Kameyo could tell Ryota was offset by what they saw so she tried to divert his attention to something else. She noticed they could see the sky better here so she asked him, "which one is the Little Dipper?" . He pointed it out and they gazed for a while pointing out other constellations. After a few Ryota noticed a little orange glow in the distance. He pointed it out.

"Is that a plane?" Kameyo asked

"I think it's a flare." Ryota said.

"It does look beautiful in that sky." Kameyo said.

"Yeah, you wanna go check it out." Ryota said

"sure" she said. They went toward it and as they get closer it came closer to them. Kameyo started shaking. "what's wrong with you?" Ryota asked.

"I think I'm sensing a sort of presence. Can we just go?"

"yeah" They turned but the glow was still close behind them. Ryota had no idea what she meant by 'presence' but he took that light was making him nervous. They started to run. Branches began to drop and they just kept speeding up. Then something struck Kameyo. They looked down to see, it was half a bird. It was cut just like the deer! It's blood slid down her shirt. Now they were dashing like crazy but that glow stayed close. It leaped up in the trees above them. They tried to just keep going until a large object dropped in front of them. It was...a girl with long blonde hair and an orange skirt she was attractive but also grotesque.

Her clothes and hair were spattered with blood. Something was perched on her shoulder, was it… yes the severed head of a white cat with a crescent on it's forehead. There appeared to be an intestine wrapped around her left leg and on her right arm. 3 human hearts were attached.

Kameyo and Ryota were both paralyzed by fear as they gazed upon her very satisfied looking face. "Does this young couple want advice from the love goddess?" She asked.

Ryota shook his sister, "we have to run." They charged in the other direction hoping that glow she made could not catch them. They were wrong, "Heart chain and circles!" She screamed as the chain lashed Kemayo's leg letting out a wave of blood. Ryota made a scramble to pick her up and in that second the love goddess caught up with him.

"You are in love with her, how cute." The goddess said

"Uh… She's my sister." He said

"I know you 2 _are_ in love if you want out of here." She said clutching the chain. She laughed hysterically as Ryota leaned down. He had to do it. His lips pressed against hers. That girls eyes met with Kameyo's, she knew what that freak wanted. Kameyo let out her tongue caressing his.

That moment then ended by a lashing in Ryota's back he scrambled away but the pain still filled him, he looked at it, it was a face. The girl said, "I know that is the girl you really love, Jun. Lets do a test." Ryota was confused, "who the fuck is Jun?"

She then took Kameyo's hand in hers picked up the chain...Ryota lunged for her but there was nothing he could do. Kameyo's scream echoed through the forest as the girl lashed off her thumb. "She loves you." Kameyo kicked with all she had but couldn't land a blow. The girl continued lashing her fingers off, "She loves you not. She loves you. She loves you not. Ooo you're a lucky guy to bad she can't tell you."

There were 2 more lashes from the chain. Then the senshi had some other fun. It wasn't tell weeks later when various parts found around the forest were proven to be from Ryota and Kameyo. This is the tale of (human) Victims 36 and 37 of the senshi of love. As of now the senshi of love has claimed 68 (human) victims.

**Is forced incest way over the top? probably. All aside this is a good idea, who wouldn't wanna watch a slasher film starring Sailor Venus. **


	5. The Moon Princess

**The Moon Princess**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon**

Ayame stepped outside. Her heart was throbbing like a horse was dancing in her chest. She just had to get out of that bar. It was always something with her friends a fight, being expected to drink so much she was sure she'd die. Today they tried to set her up with this guy, he was incredibly sweet and she really liked him but...no matter how dead he was she couldn't forget her husband.

She gazed up at the moon. Maybe he was up there watching her. Or maybe she was nuts for thinking that and the corpse was all that was left of him. Well either way he couldn't physically be here to stop her. She loved him even though he was a cop who's dream was to rid this town of the boryukudan(yakuza) she was doing what she had to do to survive.

The boryukudan hated her now if she wanted to stay alive she had to do what they asked. He would stop her if she was here. she then thought he would have to understand that she wasn't ready to join him she had to take care of her parents as they aged and she had a lot of friends who also depended on her. She was seriously about to get drunk to cope with what she was about to do but she wasn't really going to do that.

Next stop the hide out, she thought. She lifted the bag she was given. She really didn't want to know what was in it. As long as it wasn't guns and that's not what it felt like. She started walking it was a few blocks away with each step down this alley every bone in her body begged her to turn back, but she knew the Boryukudan was powerful.

As she got a little further she noticed a flashing light on the side of a house. As a distraction she decided to see what it was. As she got close to it she noticed there was no light bulb or anything it was just a white glow she reached her hand out and touched it then felt something clamp. Ayame tried to rip her hand away when she saw it. It was a glowing white hand.

A voice echoed with such rage it made Ayame tremble, "you are committing a hideous crime! I am sailor moon, and in the name of the moon, I will _slaughter_ you! " Ayame's mind was racing, she could not escape the hand. Was this her judgement? Was somehow doing this?

_he_ With her free hand she scrambled through the bag, it was mostly drugs but there was a gun. Ayame desperately bashed it into the light. "You will face justice." It said. It let go but it didn't feel like releasing. It seemed more like not using a chicken, she wasn't off the farm. She walked slowly until she heard footsteps echoing behind her. She realized what just happened, really happened.

She pointed the gun at the person behind her Ayame's heart was racing faster than ever her hands were shaking as she realized, it was a girl about 14. Ayame wasn't sure she should lower the gun, she had heard of sailor moon before. "Are you sailor moon?"

"I am" the girl responded

"You understand I have to do this?" Ayame pleaded

"Yeah, I understand that." She said casually. Ayame lowered her gun. Sailor moon continued, "everyone makes mistakes sometimes I give the same to everyone no matter who they are or what they did, sure I make them realize it with the lights and stuff, but we can all forget it." Sailor moon got closer making a look almost like she was In love as she stepped up to Ayame.

"We can stop the boryukudan." She said hopefully hugging Ayame. This girl was so sweet it was great to meet her...the thought was interrupted by a sharp pain, then another, they flooded her like she was in a swarm of bees she pushed Sailor Moon away. It was a swarm of crystals digging into her that this girl was controlling.

"What is this!" Ayame shouted. Sailor moon still had a look of pure love as she placed her hands soothingly on Ayame's shoulders, "this is what I do for everyone. It's what they all deserved." More and more crystals pierced her she could feel so much blood being lost. She raised the gun and fired at sailor moon, there was a sort of light flash and the bullets just crumbled.

Sailor Moon brought her face closer and closer until their lips met. Then Ayame felt it, for real this time her heart exploded. She collapsed, her body was found quickly. This is the tale of victim 57. As of now the moon princess has claimed 85 victims.

**Updates might take time but the story will continue**


	6. Haruka and Michiru

**Haruka and Michiru **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon**

**Incase anyones expecting it, they won't die in this chapter. It's a strong possibility they will eventually, but not in this chapter**

Haruka leaned close to Michiru, "What Sailor moon and the guardians have done is horrifying and it seems we still have no idea how to find them." Haruka grunted

Michiru sighed, "I know, so many innocent civilians are being slaughtered for no reason." Her head sunk down, "I can't imagine what would compel them to do this"

"It is a possibility that they're possessed." Haruka made a fist "but it is true that they always were capable of choosing this themselves, Usagi is completely childish. She never wanted to be Sailor Moon, this could be some way of getting back at her mother, and the others...they were bullied they would follow her."

"We were younger once to, and you were bullied to, but now you are strong and I am here. There has to be more to this than that. Either way we will take them out." Michiru stated

"Our powers are superior to theirs but that doesn't mean they couldn't catch us by surprise, they might already be planning on it." Haruka said angrily.

"That is true, there aren't many other people capable of freezing people inside heated buildings. They have to know we're looking for them. For all we know one of them could be hiding in this room." Michiru sighed

"If you are you'll regret it!" Haruka shouted

"There is something, someone found out where we're staying. One of the hotel staff brought this to me." Michiru said pulling out a package. They both just stared at it for a second, there was a note on the side.

Michiru pulled it open. It read: _Hello, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. My name is have to know what the other senshi have been doing. I hope this will be helpful to you._

"Well how interesting. Hotoke means dead person."Michiru said

"Anything could be in that package. I guess we might as well just open it." Haruka said. Haruka reached toward it, and Michiru blocked her hand. "I can't let you get hurt. I'll do it."

"No! You have to let me do it!" Haruka said.

"We will just do it together." Michiru said. They put their hands on the box at the same time and pulled it open. Inside was stacks of paper.

"These are stolen police reports!" Michiru said.

"This person must of wanted to help us." Haruka said pulling them out, a lot of this they already knew about, the body findings, gruesome fates of officers who tracked down the senshi. Plenty of guns firing but the others coming out on top.

**A few weeks ago: **Junichi approached the door, drenched in sweat clutching his gun. In this apartment was the girl who had been turning children into puppets. Back up was all around him but still. He glanced at the officer next to him, she was doing no better. The door crashed down alerting everyone.

The girl was sitting on a couch quietly reading a book. "Hands up!" Junichi shouted She looked up with a smile, "Can I help you officer?"

"Hand where I can see um!" He shouted He then wondered for a second, "is she crazy? Was she really aware of what was happening?"

"Ok" she said lifting her hands. Then she got that insane look again and streams of electricity flew from her fingertips. A wave of bullets flew at her, but they all collided with something else.

The puppets, children not one could have been over 8. The electricity had made them move they were clearly dead for days but they stood like an army but their eyes were still in horror.

Junichi was to terrified to even notice the girl was standing beside him, "You resisting arrest?" The girl said before digging her fist into his ribcage inflating him with lightning. He shook violently his partner screamed as it spread to her. Flashes of light illuminated the hall 8 officers were lost.

**Present: "**I wish we could have been there." Haruka said

"We can't undo it now." Michiru said Than held something up in front of her with an expression of complete shock.

"What is it?" Haruka demanded

"I guess we sort of have our explanation of why. This is a confession from Usagi."

"She's in custody?" Haruka asked

"No, she told this to a man who went to the police, and he is of course missing now." Michiru said before they read it.

**Confession: **_This is what the Senshi should have been doing all along. We all knew, we may have lied about it but we loved watching our foes die, the 4 generals, beryl, I loved it most when prince diamond died, the way his face moved in the final moment I thought I would explode. _

"wouldn't the please of called this a psychotic rambling and discarded it?" Haruka said

"They would want to know how she thinks." Michiru said

**Confession: **_of course now time must have undone that whole thing or however that works but I still remember that feeling washing over me kinda like I was a soup bowl. You kinda gotta see my point, really everyone deserves what they got. Just because regular people can't do those things doesn't mean they wouldn't._

_They've seriously always expected me to protect them, how is this world worth protecting, people deserve what I give them now. Most people don't know how my friends are treated like garbage when no one realizes they could turn them into frozen dinners, or barbecue them._

_I really wasn't the first one to do this, sure I had some rage built up and wanted to stab that flee inflated bitch luna, but ami was the first one to actually do what we all wanted to. She took out one of her teachers, scratching the chalkboard with icicles than just racing in with a frozen typhoon._

_Would that just be a blizzard? whatever, I was kinda scared when we found the body left in the gymnasium but later I took my first victim. He was this boy from my school really cute, not that I prefer him over Mamoru. _

_He was mysterious He seemed to really care about everyone. Always wanted to help everyone with their homework and whenever someone was upset he'd be the first to help. Yet he didn't really want to be friends with anyone even though lots of people tried. He told a few jokes in class loved that. _

_The best thing about him was watching him sleep, just that expression he made. He looked so peaceful, he did so much but I really hated seeing his body move from breathing. Watching him sleep was great though, so one night I found out where he lived and just hid in his closet with the door cracked through the night. _

_Around 2:00 AM I heard him shake a little. Tht let me know somehow I had to do it, people did love him. I wanted to hurt them, and feel him. I tiptoed to his bed and pulled off the cover. I looked over his body for a second when his eyes shot open. I was holding my tiara over his throat, I wanted him to hurt but for some reason I didn't want him to scream._

_I felt him breathing for a second and just looked into those eyes, he tried to throw me off, but a person couldn't be faster then my tiara. I killed another boy the next night, and it was amazing._

_Rei and Makoto took their first victims the night after I did. Minako kept saying she'd never do it, and that she'd make us stop but after she killed Luna and Artemis I think she went the craziest. I mean, the girl is wearing people's hearts!_

Haruka and Michiru just stared at each other for a second, "Guess _we _wont have to feel bad about killing _them." _Haruka said

"I suppose so" Michiru said

**Some time earlier: **"Miniko, you can't really be telling me the other girls have been killing people." Luna said.

"You have to listen! Who else but sailor mars could've burned down the library." Sailor Venus shouted

"Alot of things could start fires, but I guess if you really think that's what's happening. this will be a serious catastrophe if our girls have gone rogue" Artemis said

"That is ridiculous, There's no way the princess and the guardians would do such things. Even if they did they probably would have started with us." Luna said

"The other girls want me to do it with them, They say blood is amazing." Venus said

"What?" Artemis said looking into her eyes. He could tell her mind was racing, she was considering things.

"I took a taste of the blood." She said

Artemis saw a flash in her eye, "Luna move!" he shouted as the chain whipped. Luna pounced out of the way when she was grabbed by the tail. "Don't do this you're a hero Sailor V" Artemis shouted.

Venus smiled, "Do cats with no legs land on their feet?"

Luna screeched as her legs were slice off by one simple hand motion. Venus then threw her to the ground. "you had me working this shit for years and I could have used it for so many other things. I was never the princess, guess I'll have to wear something other than a crown." Venus said

Artemis desperately tried to pick up Luna until...You know what she did with him. Luna just stared up at Venus knowing this was her final moment. There was another chain lash.

**Present: **"Well this is what's useful." Haruka said

"Yeah, this map marks all the buildings Mars burned down are listed there must be a pattern we can go off of." Michiru said. Haruka pointed out a large area of the map, "She's stayed out of this area yet she moves around alot."

"She is moving slowly makes sense she'd go there next and it seems like she has a habit of attacking theaters while something is being burned in a movie. I'll look up if there's a place for that." She found information on the theater in that area.

"So we wait there for her tomorrow?" Haruka asked

"I think that's our best bet. It is a possibility whoever sent us this was planning for us to do that." Michiru said

"I definitely don't trust the, but that doesn't mean they don't want us to find them for some other reason. Or they didn't think we'd figure out the pattern and just meant to taunt us with this. It's a risk we'll have to take, with you by my side I know we can take out that bitch!" Haruka said

"Haruka, you know we'll have to take her alive." Michiru said

"You aren't suggesting we let them live?" Haruka said.

"No, I'm saying there's 5 of them and we need help finding the other 4." Michiru said

"We wont go easy on her." Haruka said.


	7. Hunting a Senshi

**Hunting a Senshi**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon **

"Well what a surprise. Since the police aren't waiting here this must be a trap." Michiru said, "Well… unless Hotoke crashed the police's system."

"That sounds like Ami's work." Haruka said with a sigh.

"It does." Michiru said. Haruka grabbed her hand "in we go" Haruka said

Michiru whispered in Haruka's ear "After we stop _whoever's _waiting for us we're going to have as amazing night after we stop them." She gave her a soft kiss and they continued into the theater. there were no cops in sight. Just a bunch of calm people waiting to watch movies, enjoying their friends no idea what psycho was lurking about.

Usagi was slightly startled by the message on her communicator. "What's up Rei?" Usagi asked "Well the police seem to have lost all their info on us but a certain slutnami and her angry windmill are waiting for me."Rei sneered

"You're saying you're about to be attacked by an environmentalist?" Usagi asked confused

"Princess, I mean Neptune and Uranus." Rei said with a smile

"Oh" Usagi said

"I wonder if they think they can take us on. They must remember last time they tried to fight you all you had to do was say, '_I am your leader_' and they were paralyzed." Rei said

"Hmm, probably should of taken care of them then, but it was still great. Any sign of Pluto or Saturn?" Usagi said

"Nope." Rei said

"You probably wanna get out of there, " Usagi said

"No, this place town needs an indoor _barbecue_." Rei said

"You're amazing rei. This gives me a great idea." Usagi said

"I'm doing this alone" Rei said

"I know...I know but I'm gonna give Ami and Minako a little assignment." Usagi said before disconnecting.

Rei just stared at Haruka and Michiru for a second. The senshi of fire started to imagine boiling water. Neptune desperately throwing everything she had at her, and just using it to boil the theater workers like eggs. She imagined Neptune weeping after mars jammed Uranus into it. She'd actually been dreaming of doing that, she shook her head. "I'm wasting time."

There was a magnificent flash as the monster demolished the Tokyo tower. It illuminated every inch of screen in theater B. Haruka and Michiru waited patiently. This would be the perfect moment.

A much smaller than expected attack came on que. A little puff of smoke ascended toward the ceiling that did clearly block the projector alittle, which diverted everyones eyes. "Where are you, you flaming bitch!" A man shouted whipping out a large gun.

"Guess we aren't the only ones who followed the pattern." Michiru said, more puffs arose and shouts echoed through the theater. "Fiiirrrre!"

"Is the burning Mistress here?"

Michiru and Haruka began to transform and there were more shouts. "more Senshi!"

"Die!" The man shouted as he opened fire, Michiru had to push Haruka out of the way while transforming causing her much pain. "Ahhh" she fell to the floor. Both their transformations finished but for a second Sailor Uranus cradled Sailor Neptune before attempting to attack that man.

Sailor Neptune stopped her I'm fine we need to take care of sailor mars. The Puffs of smoke spelled out the words "Hope you all enjoyed the show." Then a gigantic flame erupted. The orderly evacuation became a mass of panic, dozens trying to escape through a few doors.

Sailor Neptune formed a wave engulfing the flames and the gunmen came directly at her. "What is going on?"

"We are trying to stop her! _You_ have to leave." Haruka said

"I'm not going anywhere." He said pointing his gun at her. She blasted him away with a gust but he grabbed on to a chair and gripped tightly. "I like your ambition, but it is best you don't interfere sir. We have powers and you do not." Neptune said. With all that water neptune still couldn't prevent evaporation A bubble emerged and they caught a glimpse of mars, She darted away.

"What the hell! can she teleport?" Uranus shouted

"She's heading for the lobby." The man said. The 3 charged to the exit. "Care to tell us your name?" Neptune asked

"Aoi" He said starting to get nervous being ahead while the 2 glared at him.

**Meanwhile: **Hotaru tried to stop her hand from shaking as she reached for the remote. She thought television could numb her brain but it did nothing of the sort. She had not the slightest idea where Uranus, Neptune, or Pluto were. Uranus and Neptune didn't want her to know, but Pluto told her a little.

She was just disturbed by what the inner senshi were doing, and the fact that her best friend Chibiusa was never born, yet somehow Pluto made it so everyone would remember her. Accepting that seemed impossible. She may be capable of more than the 5 inner senshi put together but she was just a kid. She was afraid of that and so were the other outer senshi.

She'd just sit here alone in this house and wait. Was the place shaking or was she? She didn't know. Why did Pluto leave her alone? she stood up considering calling someone. Probably not the best idea. Any distraction would be good she went to the fridge.

Well the fridge was shut off everything in it was warm. She walked toward the cupboard feeling a sudden cold breeze."Wtf?" she went over to the fridge and opened it sickness overtook her as she saw what was inside. She looked away slamming it.

There was a severed head inside. Which meant Sailor Mercury was in here. She really shouldn't have reacted that way, that was just how she thought she should react. She just had to get out of here. She began a mad dash out but the door was blocked. She was face to face with sailor mercury. An icicle formed in her hand and Hotaru backed away. "Don't transform" She thought to herself.

More Icicles started falling from the sealing. More ice was forming on the floor, ice hitting ice. In a weird way it almost sounded like piano. The cold was driving Hotaru crazy she just had to get up the stairs thats all she could think she couldn't transform. Walked up a few steps Mercury was just staring at her and the ice was almost starting to sound like a sad song_._

Mercury started singing softly, "Your blood will glow red on the walls tonight

All your organs will be seen

It's a kingdom of decapitation."

Hotaru began racing up the steps and almost had a heart attack when Venus appeared at the top of the steps singing. "and it looks like you're the queen!"

Now Hotaru knew she had to transform but her body wouldn't let her. She dodged past Venus, or did Venus let her? She just ran the hallway felt endless. 2 Psychopathic senshi were behind her and she struggled to form any words that might turn her into sailor saturn.

Mercury and Venus continued their duet, "our hands are beg-ing just to tear out your insides

they did not want to stay in

so dont even cry"

Hotaru screeched, "Make me Sailor Saturn! Saturn make up! Saturn Power." She almost felt like Sailor Saturn was just sitting there inside her. She didn't like what she was more than anyone else. Maybe she was welcoming this. Hotaru just started thinking, "no, we're the same person. We are."

Venus and Mercury,"Just let us in

you can't flee

you might hurl and thats the last thing you'll se

you'll no longer feel

don't squeal

just enjoy all that blood's flow

feel its flow"

Hotaru barged into her room. Maybe she could call pluto. Nothing was working. She lunged for the window, but it was all ready froze.

Venus and Mercury's started to seem tempting, like they were offering her cookies,"Let it go

let it go

you can't hold on any more

let it go

let it go

just enjoy all the gore"

Hotaru new they were right. There was no way out.

They then started to sound dramatic. "I don't care

All you say is just a bore

your skin will not stay on

committing murders never bothered me anyway"

The cold was broken by the intense heat of Venus' chain wrapping around Hotaru, constricting her. This was the end she thought she should at least do something. "You...you can't sing!" Horaru shouted. They had no response she was in their trap they were gonna slice her slowly with the chain, while freezing her to death.

"It's funny how knowing your lifes expense

makes you feel so small

the fears that now control you

in no way stop your fall."

It was slow but Hotaru felt it dig. Blood was leaking. It might cut through in hours. That's what they want, they want it to hurt. They wanted the others to know it hurt. Rage engulfed her. She shook violently which hurt more but she didn't care.

She stuck her hand out as much as she could trying to find something to chuck. They just smiled at her.

"Soon I will take a taste of you

I can not wait to bite through

such pain, such screams, they're music to me, you'll then be free!"

Hotaru reached something. She almost through it when she realized she was holding the silence glaive. She had transformed, she created forcefield attempting to escape the chain. It couldn't break it. She used a little more power on a point to snap it.

Their smiles got bigger, did they want her to transform? Maybe they wanted a fight. Or maybe they thought they could get her to join them.

"Let it go

let it go

take your final look to the sky

let it go

let it go

be proud your guts can fly"

Saturn clutched her weapon she was already transformed she would do what she had to do. The sovereign of silence said feigning a smirk, "_I'm_ the Senshi of death. You better stop torturing my ears you phony bitches."

"We'll still remove those hands

use them to play

Your skin will not stay on" Now they had to be messing with her. Saturn lunged at Venus Venus sent out a storm of chain and saturn blocked with the glaive. A giant Icicle launched at her. First thing came to mind she blasted through the floor. From below she shot her power up into both Senshi. They screamed but It was halted by a mass of ice. Saturn bursted back up to them. she dashed left and right as pillars of ice came at her.

Venus's laser came after her. As she got close to Mercury Saturn blocked launching an attack at Venus. There was an explosion but before anyone could see another sound filled the room.

"Soon you will be 6 feet under ground

My voice is soothing because you _are_ hearing your last sound

first I will gouge your eyes and slit your throat real fast

Maybe I'll keep your head in a sack

the last one I grabbed is in the past"

"Seriously?" Saturn said, Saturn sent out a wave of poison. Mercury shielded her self with ice but it tore and burned Venus' skin. Venus held her breath whipping her chain, Saturn blocked but it went around lashing Saturn's leg. She moved enough to prevent it from cutting through. Mercury leaped behind Saturn jamming an icicle in her bag. Her forcefield kept it from going all the way through but it still made a deep wound. Stopping their physical attacks didn't change the fact that she wasn't far from Hypothermia. She wondered how Mercury kept it from affecting Venus.

"let it go

let it go

I promise it will be over by the break of dawn

let it go

let it go

appreciate your end in this song"

Saturn blasted the ice off the window and tried to fly out. The glaive couldn't stop the entire chain. Saturn lashed it around her as much as she could to block. Instead of flying out Saturn blasted a beam into the air. Hopefully Pluto would see.

"You can't even stand

your blood won't stay

your skin will not stay on

being a murderer never bothered me anyway."

**Back at the theater: **Uranus blasted her full planet attack knocking over Mars. Mars sent blasts of fire in every direction then raced to Neptune engulfing her in flame to quickly. Neptune blasted her mirror in mars' face She blasted fire on Uranus' feet. Neptune knocked mars over and Uranus tried to slice her with her sword. Fire Continued putting burns on both outer senshi and smoke filled the theater. Aoi shot mars In the stomach and The senshi's attacks put Mars unconscious. "Got you your hostage" Aoi said

**Back In The House: **Saturn fell to the floor cold was overtaking her. Venus' laser came at her once again. The Glaive wasn't stopping it but suddenly Sailor Pluto bursted in blocking it. "We have to get out of here." Pluto said, Her wand lifted Saturn and they escaped.

**Really appreciate being added to your group and your review meioussei dark, anyone who imagined Elsa's voice singing the song you're awesome**


	8. The Stand off

**The Stand Off**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon**

Mars thrashed wildly, Uranus was tempted to kill her right there. Uranus rubbed her fingers up and down her sword avoiding the burning mistress's gaze doing what it took not to slice. Neptune dowsed Mars with water. "You'd better tell us where to find the other senshi."

Mars said with a smirk, "How about I tell you what temperature causes water to evaporate, and the temperature where I can make someone's liver explode." She looked at Uranus "or that wind fans flames."

Sailor Neptune formed a stone cold expression as she lifted her fingers. Mars began gasping these chains were definitely nonburnable. She choked violently, whipping trying to pull each limb but they were useless.

"Can't evaporate water in your lungs can you?" Neptune said. Uranus glanced at her, she was kind of disturbed by seeing Neptune do something like that but she knew it was necessary. "Why couldn't we use your communicator?" Neptune asked,

"It will only work for me. You act so superior but you don't know that? On top of that do you really think you can keep other people from finding me in a hotel?" Mars said

"Think she wants more saltwater in her bullet wound?" Neptune said calmly

"Go for it give me a whole title wave!" Mars said

Uranus stood up, "why don't I watch for a little bit you should go talk to Setsuna and Hotaru."

Neptune stepped out into the other room where they sat. "You doing alright Hotaru?"

"I guess" Hotaru said

"Any lead on the others." Neptune asked

Setsuna sighed, "I figured out the apartments Mokoto was staying in but she usually moves after killing bunches of police. I'm sure you heard what happened last night."

"Could there be any hint to where she's going left in the apartments." Neptune asked

"No, I've been searching them. She left nothing."Setsuna said

"Aren't you going to ask about Hotoke?" Hotaru said

"We'll...that might be useful information." Neptune said

Hotaru had a flash of excitement, "The handwriting looks exactly like Chibiusa's!"

Neptune's eyes grew sympathetic"you know that..."

Setsuna spoke up"It is true that is exactly like Chibiusa's handwriting. However, Chibiusa was never born. Mamoru is dead."

"Is there any possible way?" Hotaru pleaded

"I'm sorry Hotaru." Setsuna said sinking "I am sorry, I am blamed for this, I guess since I showed them their future I gave them the power to change it. I am being punished I can no longer able to see the current future. Which I fear isn't a punishment."

Hotaru said, "_You_ can't blame yourself, there's No way any of us could have seen something like this coming."

"Wait is Hotoke Mamoru. He knew he would be killed soon." Neptune asked

"That would explain how Chibiusa inherited good handwriting." Pluto said sinking.

Suddenly a scream erupted, "get out of there! She's..."

Setsuna's expression grew grave, "Usagi is here."

As Uranus stood paralyzed just waiting for whatever The moon princess had planned. Thousands of gallons of water accompanied by a pink planetoid flushed the room. Sailor moon just stood with a smile as a beam of light flew from her crystal to combat it. That made her lose control of Uranus for a second. She lunged at Sailor moon with her sword and heard 4 words"Will you marry me?" A diamond shot into her. Immediately Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto were under her control. "So you wanna tell me where Saturn is?" Saturn crawled closer, hopefully she could get the princess with the glaive. She realized she had to stay out of Mars's sight too. She completely stayed on the floor crawling closer.

Fire started filling the room. As soon as one came close to Saturn Usagi saw her and the senshi of dismay was under her control. Then another person emerged in the room. It was Jupiter. Mercury and Venus followed. They released Mars. Uranus and Neptune exchanged glances they knew what they had to do.

Neptune started talking expressing arousal in her voice."Oh my god Jupiter you are so amazing, you got all those kids in your apartment. Uranus never could trick people like that."

Uranus continued, "it's true you're so much stronger and smarter than I could ever be." She said tearing up.

Pluto immediately understood "Jupiter what you did with those kids was art. I've seen all of history but that still amazed me."

Saturn did not understand, "Venus the way you move your chain, the victims know they're honored by being a game for a goddess."

"No, the other's are ok but Jupiter...she's just amazing." Neptune said

Saturn and the inner Senshi just looked really confused. Mars said, "Can we kill them already. I call Neptune."

Neptune said, "no please, If I have to die here can I please die by Jupiter."

"Your _wish_ is my _command_." Jupiter said happily

Venus stopped her, "She's the senshi of sea. She's obviously planning to use lighting against you."

"I can untransform if Usagi will let me." Neptune said

"Uh, I guess" Sailor Moon said

"For gods sake no! she's planning something." Venus said

"Jupiter please do it to me. _She_ doesn't deserve it. Just let me feel it a little, I've always admired artists, and no other is like you." Pluto said

Jupiter shot a little electricity through her body, more, and more went in. "Jupiter ran her hand around Pluto's body. And said in a purely insane voice. "Such beauty your becoming." Venus wrapped her chain around Neptune, just to be sure. Jupiter continued pushing her fingers between Pluto's ribs, "feel my power. It's taking over. You'll be mine forever."

The hard part was for Pluto to pretend she liked this, she struggled with every breath to make squeals of joy she then pretended to lose consciousness and when she new sailor moon let go. She sent the lightning threw her metal scepter combining it with her power and sending it through the water all over the room giving every senshi an unpleasant shock. "Saturn!" Pluto shouted. while Sailor Moon was thrown off Sailor Saturn lunged with the glaive strait for the heart. A giant crystal rose defending the moon princess, Saturn lashed in all directions moving the crystal up then shot a blast of destructive power down taking Sailor Moon off her feet.

Neptune attempted using water to rocket up out of the chain. It constricted further drawing blood, scraping a large chunk of skin off Neptune got a hand free and did the first thing she could think of punching Sailor Venus. Venus was now so enraged she shot her laser, "Ready to feel Cupid's arrow?" Venus shouted. Neptune's mirror appeared blocking it.

Jupiter was shooting entire lightning bolts and Pluto just kept dodging with her scepter. Pluto knew she didn't have much movement left. She created a portal and tried to pull Jupiter in it. Jupiter slammed Pluto into the wall. Pluto then pulled a planetoid toward them both so Jupiter would move. Then Pluto used the scepter like a pole vault to jump over Jupiter. Jupiter continued firing streams of electricity that hit the water all over the floor so Pluto had a hard time moving toward the others.

Uranus rushed to help Saturn. She knew if Sailor Moon trapped them again they'd most likely be finished off immediately. Mercury came right at Uranus. Searing pain suddenly filled all the senshi, Saturn some how filled the room with agony. Mercury started raising spikes of ice but Uranus cut through them easily. Saturn was controlling her power enough so it would have more effect on the inner senshi. Uranus leaped to sailor moon but Mercury sent a barrage of bubbles slowing Uranus down.

annoyingly the door opened and the hotel manager stuck her head in, "We have so many noise com..." She just stood in shock.

"It's best you close the door and run civilian." Pluto shouted. The manager listened. Uranus tried to blow Mercury's bubbles away from her a few swung around and got close. Uranus broke one to pieces noticing they were frozen. Another came at her side she broke it then one crashed into her knocking her on her back.

Mars Shot fire at Sailor Saturn and the waves of poison she was creating ignited. She flew into Sailor moon pulling her into the flames. Pluto made a sort of super speed up to escape Jupiter's attacks. As Mercury came over Uranus a burst of wind did something she wouldn't expect, Blew nails in the senshi of ice's face stunning Mercury for a second so Uranus could move away. As Neptune blasted her mirror into Venus the chain loosened and she slipped through. The 3 Outer Senshi launched everything they had at Sailor Moon. She guarded with everything she had. Mars attempted to take out Saturn with a giant flaming dragon but Saturn cut through it and stabbed Sailor moon in the back through her chest.

Uranus and Neptune laughed seeing it come out the other side. "Cut through" Pluto said wanting to make sure the job was done. The glaive went up through the princess's head. A pond of blood splashed out. The inner senshi just stared in shock. Saturn rushed over to Pluto and asked"She's not gonna resurrect from that is she?"

"No, not from that." Pluto said

The inner Senshi rushed to Sailor Moon. The Outer Senshi also huddled together. "What are we gonna do about them?" Saturn said softly.

"Same thing." Neptune said

"You wanna kill _all_ of them?" Saturn said

"They _all_ will only hurt more people if we let them live." Pluto said. Uranus and Neptune definitely had no problem with it and Saturn realized they weren't going to change. So Saturn started blowing waves of poison around the Inner Senshi. Neptune rose a wave of water pushing back in any who tried to get out of Saturn's cloud. Blocks of ice and fire balls shot at them. Pluto sucked some into a portal and Neptune used the water to shove out a senshi. Mercury was the first one out Uranus lashed at her with her sword when a pillar of ice shot at her stretching across the room.

When the senshi of wind hit it she realized it was being filled with lightning. Electricity ran through her, she couldn't move. Pluto blasted a planetoid at Mercury. Spears of ice launched at all of them. Saturn launched another sort of beam at Mercury blasting her in a wall. They then realized Venus cut through the floor, her laser shot back up cutting through sailor Uranus.

Neptune rushed to Uranus crying. As Venus's laser came at her it was sucked into a gigantic whirlpool. It's size and roar stroked terror in every remaining Senshi. The guests and staff were all already been evacuated no civilians drowned at least.

The senshi of love was thrown into the pool being sucked in unable to breathe. Mercury went in surrounding her self in a crystal of ice freezing so much trying to slice Neptune. Every shard was either blasted by Neptune or destroyed by the force fields Saturn was sending in. Venus's chain flew out grabbing at anything for dear life. Pluto and Saturn blasted everything it grabbed until Jupiter grabbed it and countered giving Pluto and Saturn painful shocks that their power allowed them to remove from their bodies.

Jupiter still pulled enough for Venus to stick her head out f the water. Before Saturn and Pluto could launch anything at Jupiter Mars jumped in front of them with surprise flame they had to dodge. Pluto got around while Mars's flames combated Saturn's poison and launched a planetoid braking Venus's chain dunking the senshi of love back in strait to Neptune where the water pressure was so strong Venus was killed immediately. While Saturn was fighting Mars, Pluto was fighting Jupiter, and Neptune was to racked to think straight Mercury shredded her with ice and all the water dropped sadly almost if it knew it was defeated.

Mercury came up in front of Saturn and Mars dropping Uranus and Neptune's heads. "3 on 2!" Jupiter shouted.

Pluto and Saturn were mortified. Saturn lifted her Glaive shaking. "I can d-destroy the world you know." She was ready to do it.

"Hotaru you can't! Uranus and Neptune were always ready to sacrifice themselves!" Pluto shouted

"Do it" Mercury said. Saturn made a motion as if she were about to slice Mars then jumped past her and launched a blast at Mercury. As she formed icy dome of defense Pluto's attacks came making an explosion that took Mercury out.

Walls of fire rose around Saturn. Ignited streams of poison flew in every direction. The glaive neared Mars when Saturn felt the immense pressure of Jupiter's first. That bit of electricity was the last it needed. Saturn was electrocuted. Pluto's glowing staff charged in and as she dodged Jupiter's punch the time guardian jammed her staff right through Mars's skull.

Pluto and Jupiter stared at each other. They where the solar system's last remaining senshi. They glanced at the corpses of their fallen comrades. Pluto spoke, "We can undo this. We can go back and make it so no lives were lost." Jupiter was clearly infuriated by the suggestion, a beam so lighting shot. A beam shot from Pluto's scepter in defense. Their combined power was being pushed onto Jupiter, Pluto could do that up close but Jupiter grabbed Pluto's scepter and with her last ounce of strength jammed it into Pluto's chest before the senshi of lightning incinerated. Pluto bled to death quickly.

The hotel was closed and eventually torn down. Earth was protected by Senshi from another galaxy after this, This is the tale of the Senshi.

**Thank you those who followed, favorited, and everyone else who read this.**


End file.
